When Your'e Angry
by hermyknee1
Summary: This is a series of one-shots throughout the relationship of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter. Please Read and Review it means so much. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys so this is like a short series of one-shots that are about James and Lily throughout their relationship. I'm actually watching Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone and I started thinking about Harry and James and Lily and got inspired into writing this so I hope u guys enjoy!**

**Oh by the way, I have another story called How They Got Together and if you would please read review it….as well as this one XD. I will promise to update that one as soon as I can.**

First Year:

"Hullo, I'm James. James Potter."

I looked up from my book, _Hogwarts a History_, and saw a young boy with incredibly messy hair and warm hazel eyes. He was looking at me and I noticed a curly, dark haired boy standing behind him with a smirk on his face.

"Lily Evans." I said grinning politely, though I was considerably irritated by being separated from my glorious book.

"Well me and my friend, Sirius Black, were wondering if you would like to move because we wanted to use this table to plan some….things." I was startled and affronted. He came all the way over here just to ask me to move.

"And what was wrong with the couch, _Potter_." I said, stressing his surname.

"Well honestly, _Lily_, nothing but what we wanted to discuss was a bit more private and needed a closed area, if you don't mind." He said smirking with his hazel eyes and thinking that he had won me over. Merlin, was he wrong. How dare this boy waltz over here, taking my seat? It wasn't honestly the seat that was bothering me, per say. It was the fact that he thought he had enough power over me to do that. The _nerve…_

"Well I do mind, but I'm sure the library will more than likely compensate your needs. And it's Evans to you." And with that, I turned my head back to my book and completely ignored the two boys standing next to me with shell shocked expressions on their faces.

And that was my first conversation with James Potter.

**A/N: Yes I know it was short but I will update soon.**


	2. Second Year

**A/N: I know it's been forever since I updated this story, but I finally got around to it. **

**Hope you guys like it. Plz READ AND REVIEW**

Second Year:

We were in Herbology class and today we were going to replant baby Mandrakes. Professor Sprout told us to put on our earmuffs and to clamp them on tightly. Everyone did so quickly.

"Now stick your hand in like so. Grab the mandrake, pull and then put it into the bowl over here. Once you have completed that then fill the pot up with dirt and then you're done. It's a very simple task." Professor Sprout instructed.

I pulled my mandrake from its pot and immediately it started screaming and wailing. I winced and searched around for the new pot we were supposed to put it into. I couldn't find it. I looked all over the table and turned around to go tell Sprout I was missing my pot when I saw Potter smirking with a pot in his hands. I glared at him and reached for the pot but with the mandrake in my hand that didn't end well and I dropped the mandrake on the ground. The thing wailed and screaming to no end. I scrambled to pull the pot from Potter's hands and stuff the baby inside. Finally I filled up the pot with dirt and soil, but by then Sprout had came around to see what the ruckus was about. Eventually she noticed the bruised mandrake and gave me and Potter both detentions. And on the first day back too!

After class Potter try to come and say he was sorry for what he did.

"You absolute bullying toerag! How dare you even think of me forgiving you!? You embarrassed me in front of the entire class and what's worse now I have detention with you for a whole hour! Just leave me alone Potter and stay out of my way." I screamed at him, attracting the attention of several students who just shook their heads at us arguing – again. I ran off to meet Sev at the Black Lake during our free period. Once I reached him, he asked, "Lily what is he doing here?" I turned in confusion to see none other than James Potter smirking at me and Sev.

"Hullo to you too Snivellous. Look Evans I'm really sorry for what happened." He said with his arrogant tone.

"Forget it Potter. I'm not forgiving you so just don't bother anymore. Go hang out with your other troublemakers and leave me alone!" I said, feeling my temper rising again. Damn my redheaded-ness.

"Fine. Whatever. Hey Snivellous, I hear you get more girls if you wash your hair once a year. Heads up huh!" He taunted determined to leave on a insulting note. I scoffed and turn to sit with Sev on the ground to help him study for his Defense Against Dark Arts exam later today.

**A/N: Hey guys yea I know this one is also sorts short so I'm sorry but the next one will be James asking Lily out for the first time to Hogsmeade. Plz Read and Review Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz**

**Thanks guys**

**-Hermyknee1**


End file.
